The guild's history
ACHTUNG!!! Diese Seite behandelt die Geschichte VOR der Umstellung zu einer deutschen Gilde und findet keine Verwendung mehr außer für Nostalgiezwecke ;) WARNING!!! This side is telling the guild's story BEFORE the switch to the German guild and has no use anymore but to be a nostalgic piece of text ;) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter I - History All started long before the war of Valencia and the other three empires. For generations we were tasked with the guarding of nobles from every empire. Father and mother would be serving the guild, same as the generation before them. It was an extraordinary event to let an non-family member join us. '' ''The years Malawin the brave was leading the guild we even invited local fighters for a race where the one still living last was going to be honored as a guild member. The guild was getting contracts from nobles all over the world and was accepted by kings and landlords of all sizes. We were all swimming in silver, our guild's mansion was decorated with the finest materials and every member lived in the noble district of his town. '' ''Then, in the lead of Goldur, about 50 years ago, the unforseen happened. Our arch rival, called Guardians of Darkness in most of the folk lore you can find, worked out a coup to destroy us once and for all. They killed many of us by poison, posessed us with black magic and let us murder our contractors and closest friends in our name. Every drop of trust the nobles earlier praised us for was lost. '' ''The last members remaining were hinding far away from any kind of civilization. One of them was the great Ebonwood family, known for their flawless marksmenship. Tales say hid in the big forests surrounding Kamasylvia and that on some day the mother was assassinated while trying to trade food for the newborn in the next village. '' ''The father, former leader of the order, died of old age but the newborn was still strong enough to survive the upcoming years. All of the knowledge remaining was held in the little kid as the arch rivals made sure to leave no trace that would lead to their existence, destroying books and killing anyone saying that they will come back. Dark years were ahead, many kings died, plenty of land got conquered by the wrong people and everyone lost their hope in a kingdom like the former one. As the newborn elve was growing up, she learned many things living with nature. Knowing what her father teached her while he was still able to, she slowly began to pack and head out back into civilization with the one and only mission at mind - rebuilding what was lost. After meeting a close friend, a noble man, in Calpheon she at least got a room to sleep in. Before her father deceased, he gave her the guild's most valuable posession - one of the last swords of the mighty guardians known to mankind. This is still one of the most precious weapons and also very hard to fight with. The blade is extremly thin and the carrier can't feel any weight at all. The act of balancing this blade while hitting hard is worthy of being named a mastery of skills. To the enemies suprise, this weapon still is hitting like a big hammer. ' ' Chapter II - Change Some night while riding back home Avaria noticed some noises coming from the woodlands near Olvia. She got off her horse, looking for the source of these voices in the middle of the local woodlands. She could hardly see anything as the night was very dark these days, the voices seem to come from a shack nearby. She sneaks closer to the cabin until she understands what was going on - there was a women in the hut, surrounded by two townspeople with pitchforks. From what they said Avaria could make out that the women was surprised by those two farmers who now are getting closer to the women, with their weapons raised. '' ''That women seemed to have lived through something similar to Avaria's last years - isolation and fear. Avaria did not hesitate further. She draw her bow, and walked in front of the cabin door. '' ''A pronounced "You two, get out." fell. The two farmer turned in shock and looked directly into two arrows held in a beautiful bow wielded by an elf in thick, dark armor. It did not take them one more second to lower their weapons and run out of the cabin, Avaria even had trouble getting out of their way. '' ''The women seemed malnourished and was quite in shock from what happend to her. Avaria quickly offered her a warm drink in the next tavern - the women hesitated but accepted the hospitality. They went to the next inn in Velia. The women called Lyylla Lumentulo told Avaria about the circumstances regarding the incident that happened this very night. Lyylla, a former housemaid of a witch was expelled from her hometown after the witch died of strange circumstances. Since then the townspeople, which thought she was accountable for the death of her were trying to set Lyylla and end forever. '' ''Avaria paid her a bed for tonight and they met in the tavern the next day. Lyylla seemed to be a good fighter and a grounded person. After the long talk yesterday Avaria decided to ask her if she would be interested on joining her guild, Lyylla accepted the invitation before Avaria could even end the sentence. Weeks went past and on the 3rd day of winter, Orcish, the wise mage, guardian and close friend of Avaria was asked to help out the Calpheon guards. There seemed to be a noble family in danger because they got too close to an troll living on the peak of the hill south of Calpheon. '' ''Orcish went there with a squad of Calpheon's guards just to arrive to a dead troll and a saved noble family. The confused mage asked the guards what or who killed that troll, clearly knowing that these weak guards wouln't have had a chance angainst it. "We were just finishing him off and then this women came out of the house that's up this way and helped us out. She just went up there again." '' ''Orcish thanked the guards for their help and went on searching for that house. He arrived in front of an old wooden house in the middle of the forest. It had to be the one the guards mentioned before. Orcish knocked on the door and the women opened. In front of Orcish stood a small, slim built women with red hair asking what the mage would want from her. He immediatly linked her to the valkyries because of her hair matching their tone perfectly and the shield that was laying on the rack behind her. He introduced himself to the lady and asked her if she killed that monster down the hill. The women nod her head and asked back "So? what do you have to do with it?" The mage explained himself to the women and she introduced herself as Keaylie Arcticia or Kea for short. Orcish asked Keaylie if she is looking for similar adventures like the one she just ended. She seemed to have interest in what the old men was talking about and invited him into her house. After some drinks with the mage Keaylie got to know that Orcish was a member of the guardians of light, the guild her father was telling stories about until the day he passed away. She wanted to find out more about them and thought that this would be the perfect adventure she had hoped for - protecting the defenseless and helping others. The mage also asked about the red hair and suspicious gear laying around that she forgot to hide after the fight with that troll. Keaylie said she knows how to fight but has only heard of this group of fighters Orcish called valkyries. Keaylie agreed to join the guild this day and is now fighting on the side of the guardians. Orcish told Avaria about it and she was, like the mage, very pleased to have another great warrior joining the order. Since Avaria started to rebuild the order, she was traveling around the world, visiting old friends of the guild. One of them, called Agarius, lived directly in Calpheon. He was and still is one of the leading sources for information about simply everything and anyone. Avaria knew him from the history that her father told her about. Directly after she traveled from the woods around Kamasylvia into the lands of Calpheon she visited him. Since then they kept on staying in contact and discuss many topics related to their arch enemy. They also talked about Avaria's currently very well running recruitment of new members and the future that awaits the newcomers. One time, Agarius mentioned his most valuable informant that was called Silver and asks Avaria if he wouldn't be a great addition to her guild. Avaria knew Silver since the first time she met Agarius. This early, she did not even know him as Silver, but with his real name, Shadoukiro. Silver left his hometown and family to be an informant and met one of the great friends of his former teacher - Agarius. Agarius let Silver into the competitive market of an informant. And since then he grew to one of the most famous informants Calpheon has to offer. On the sixth day of Januar, Avaria was knocking on Agarius's door, who arranged the meeting between Avaria and his informant, Silver. Avaria followed Agarius up the wooden stairs of his home, greeded Silver, and sat down beside him. She told Silver about the order and the purpose he would be needed for. Silver agreed and felt honored to be a part of the guild his friend was building up. ' ' Chapter III - Beginning of an adventure Avaria arranged a meetup with Kea and Silver to explore the desert for an old temple she heard about. Kea seemed to have a bad day, annoying both other members while exploring. They fought their way through and found a special pillar. Avaria wrote down the insignia on that pillar. She read these words before, in the temple of Kzarka. They headed back and split up on the way. '' ''Some days later, Avaria was already traveling through the world again. She had to stop by many noble houses around Calpheon to keep up relationships. The last noble house for today, was in Epheria port. She talked with the family and was close to heading home when one of the older sons asked her to spare a moment. He whispered her silently "The guards are searching for you, you are a member of the guardians aren't you?" He followed up with "No need to be afraid, I heard you are recruiting and to be honest I want to defend more than my own family. I tried to contact you in many other ways but I failed so far, we have to meet someday." Avaria nod her head and whispered "If you really want, meet me in three days on Cohen's farm. I will be there when the sun rises." He noded back, went to the door and Avaria left the house. The next day they met on that farm, he asked her to let him join and told her about his history. His name is Tehendel Noxei, a noble man that mostly hunts, explores and likes to fish while defending his family from any type of danger. "A true noble then" Avaria answered. He then swore to the oath of being the shield and sword of the guardians. Avaria had only heard of this oath from her father. It was the real one, like they used before everything began to fall. She was impressed and let him join afterwards. Avaria and Tehendel met to do today's travel around the nobles of Calpehon together. She stopped by Jarette Domongatt, a women with great power who also sent Avaria on her way to said temple. Jarette ignored Avaria's recommendation to speak in private about these manners and soon Avaria noticed some strange behavior of the guards surrounding them. Jarette asked them to wait until her expert took a look at these stones Avaria brought. Tehendel and Avaria left Jarette and went to Velia's inn to end the day. There Avaria explained everything to her new member and thanked him for his time. '' ''Lyylla and Avaria were traveling down the Mask Owl's forest when they met a group of traders, at least they seemed to be. They stopped right beside them and masked men jumped from the cart they carried. '' ''They fired some sort of poison darts and neither Avaria or Lyylla had the time to react. Avaria woke up with a headache like none before and tried to orientate herself. She seemed to lay on the side of the street down to Florin where they got attacked. It seemed like plenty of time had passed, luckily nothing got stolen from Avaria, which also made her think - there had to be some other reason. And then she noticed. '' ''Lyylla was gone, like she never was alive at the first place! Avaria spent the whole day there, searching for tracks that could in any way lead to the kidnapper but she had no luck at all, even the tracks from the cart they where jumping off were already washed away from the wind. '' ''Avaria was disturbed - how could they find and hit them so professionally? Who would have the power to do so? She decided to move away from Calpheon for the guild's and her own's sake. She told nobody about it and after she got everything sorted out with the landlords - the new house stood on his feet in Heidel.